


L ♥ G

by risowator



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Thank you, TAFKAB, for your Legolas/Gimli world ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAFKAB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, TAFKAB, for your Legolas/Gimli world ♥


End file.
